onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:SeaTerror
The Fifth Discussion The fact that this ban forum is going to be reopened for the fifth time, says alot. Alright, here we go again. ST has made improvements since his last ban, using the edit summary more often. Though sometimes, he ends up going back to his usual self of not trying to communicate with others and undoing without giving a single explanation, multiple times. Let's look at some cases first, shall we. * This is the second edit he made that is doing undoing something DragonEmperor added on the exact same page. Sure, DP added it back without explanation either, but that doesn't justify it. * Here, we see ST undoing a perfectly fine edit that was reverted by Kaido in the end. The IP literally went to his talk page to ask why he undid his edit, no response was given. * ST was in the right here, but even though the guy came to ask him why it was wrong, he was ignored. * This (imo) perfectly fine trivia was removed with no explanation given whatsoever. This is all what I knew of/could trace back the last couple of weeks, though I haven't done a thorough search. Surely there are cases in the more previous weeks. ST is a valuable editor, but his attitude will not completely change, as shown. He has been banned for this at least five times for these actions, and they still will not stop from happening. I already gave ST a final warning in February telling him that the next time, I would reopen his ban forum. I encourage ST to defend himself and want to remind everyone that according to the ladder, the next step is a six months ban. Feel free to add your own evidences in the discussion below. Keep in mind, it's not that he has done something terribly wrong, it's that he done minor violations for the so-manieth time. 12:15, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Sounds good. It's hardly the first time we've warned him on this, and his attitude isn't going to change. 12:47, June 26, 2016 (UTC) This is a yearly occurence at this point. ST does ST things -> ST gets banned -> ST behaves himself for a bit -> ST starts doing ST things again -> ST gets banned again. Another ban isn't going to change this. Banning him at this point doesn't rly do anything except get him out of our site for however long he's banned. 13:13, June 26, 2016 (UTC) The rule isn't about having an message in every revert of something. It's about if an edit war starts. So one revert and then leave a summary. Also I just don't respond to messages on my talk page. Maybe 2% of them I have ever responded to. That's just the way I do it in general. The other edit I assumed it was vandalism since that's just not how references work and I assumed a name like that was vandalism. The trivia edit wasn't fine since it was completely stretching. If you want summaries for all edits now then we can just change the rules and leave it at that. SeaTerror (talk) 04:06, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I'd recommend responding more if people are asking questions about editing, but I don't see anything ban-worthy. I'm pretty sure we've all undone edits without leaving a summary before at some point. As long as it doesn't start edit warring, I don't see a huge issue there. 04:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC)